1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus for generating and displaying an ultrasonic tomographic image by ultrasonically scanning a cross-section of a subject, as well as detecting abnormal motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus is capable of obtaining an image in real-time showing, for example, a heartbeat simply by placing an ultrasonic probe on the surface of a subject. Therefore, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus has been used for diagnosing abnormal motion of the target organ, such as abnormality of the diastolic/systolic motion of a heart. The ultrasonic imaging apparatus is safer than other apparatus such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, an X-ray CT apparatus, or an MRI apparatus, so it can repeat examinations. Further, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus has a small system scale, so it is simple in that, for example, examinations can be easily performed, even if it is moved to a bedside. Furthermore, the ultrasound diagnosis does not cause effects from exposure, unlike X-rays, so it can be used in an Obstetrics Department or a home healthcare.
The configuration of a conventional ultrasonic imaging apparatus that generates ultrasonic tomographic images is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional ultrasonic imaging apparatus. For an ultrasonic probe 1 shown in FIG. 1, a so-called one-dimensional ultrasonic probe in which ultrasonic transducers are arranged in a specified direction (scanning direction) or a two-dimensional ultrasonic probe in which ultrasonic transducers are arranged in a matrix are used.
An ultrasonic transceiver 2 activates the ultrasonic probe 1 according to a control signal that has been output from an execution controller 14. Subsequently, the ultrasonic transceiver 2 transmits/receives ultrasound, and scans the specified area.
An echo signal processor 3 comprises a digital receiver mainly for performing processes such as filtering and digital gain adjustment by receiving data that has been output from the transceiver 3. Oscillation information for an echo performed with these processes is called raw data. The echo signal processor 3 stores this raw data in a first memory 4.
An image data generator 9 comprises a B mode processing circuit or a CFM processing circuit. Data that has been output from the digital receiver is processed with the specified process in any processing circuit. The B mode processing circuit generates images based on the oscillation information and generates B mode ultrasonic raster data from an echo signal. The CFM processing circuit generates images for circulating the blood flow and generates a color ultrasonic raster data. Furthermore, the image data generator 9 has a digital scan converter. The digital scan converter converts the ultrasonic raster data into image data shown at orthogonal coordinates in order to obtain an image shown at the orthogonal coordinates. The image data generator 9 stores ultrasonic imaging data shown at orthogonal coordinates in a second memory 10.
A display controller 15 instructs a display part 12 to display the ultrasonic tomographic image that is the ultrasonic image data stored in the second memory 10. Referring to the ultrasonic tomographic image displayed on the display part 12 thereby makes it possible for a doctor to make a diagnosis.
Conventionally, a method has been proposed for detecting abnormal motion from the target organ using an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. The method is, for example, a stress echo function, i.e., the art of diagnosing by comparison with normal motion by subjecting the heart patient to exercise stress and pharmacological stress (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-26151).
Additionally, a measured waveform (a biological waveform such as an electrocardiographic waveform) shows a waveform according to time. However, the measured waveform is sequentially scrolled. Therefore, it has been difficult for an operator to find changes that appear in the measured waveform. Accordingly, it has also been difficult for an operator to find abnormalities based on changes in the measured waveform.
Furthermore, in diagnosis performed by stress echo, abnormal motion is ascertained by reference to an image, so it relies on the experience of an operator, which has made measurement complicated and also makes the shortening of measurement time difficult.